My Beautiful Ghost
by Kuro Tenma
Summary: Mereka tahu sudah tidak ada jalan bagi mereka bersatu di dunia ini. Tapi jiwa mereka ingin tetap bersama. Mereka pun berniat melawan takdir. Roda kehidupan tetap berjalan dan mereka harus menapaki jalan masing-masing. Janji pun terucap... Chapter 5-final update! Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**My Beautiful Ghost**

**By**: Kuro Tenma

**Disclaimer**:** NARUTO **©Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre**: Romance, Supernatural, OOC, AU

**Pair**: MinaKushi

**Rate**: T

Akhirnya saya membuat cerita MinaKushi lagi (Horreee! XD *ditampar)

Di sini setting cerita pada zaman para daimyo masih berkuasa dan masih pada zaman samurai. Saya sejak dulu ingin sekali membuat cerita dengan latar belakang Jepang kuno seperti ini, namun baru kesampaian sekarang setelah memikirkan ide fic ini. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

Sebenarnya selain latar Jepang kuno, saya juga menyukai latar zaman Ratu Victoria masih berjaya di Inggris (sekitar tahun 1800-an). Suatu saat nanti saya akan membuat ceritanya, tapi saya tidak janji pemeran utamanya MinaKushi...*plak* (^ ^a).

Oke, tanpa basa-basi lagi, selamat membaca!

* * *

**Summary**

Minato memutuskan untuk pindah tempat tinggal setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Ia mengambil cuti sekolah dan sementara waktu ingin menenangkan diri. Namun ia terkejut ketika bertemu dengan sosok seorang gadis dengan kimono dan sosok itu ternyata adalah...

* * *

**Chapter 1 : New Home**

Semenjak orang tuanya bekerja menjadi seorang dokter, Minato memutuskan impiannya dikemudian hari adalah menjadi dokter juga. Terkadang Namikaze Tsunade dan Namikaze Jiraiya mengajarkan beberapa teori dan bagaimana jika ingin melakukan pertolongan pertama pada kejadian tertentu jika ada orang yang terluka. Dengan semangat Minato mempelajari setiap perkataan orang tuanya.

Keluarga dengan tiga orang anggota itu hidup di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di kota Kyoto. Setiap pagi orang tua Minato pasti akan pergi meninggalkan rumah dan pada sore hari barulah mereka pulang. Sedangkan Minato selain belajar di sekolah, juga mempelajari beberapa jilid buku kedokteran yang diam-diam dilihatnya pada saat orang tuanya sedang bertugas. Memang pada saat itu masih banyak yang belum ia mengerti.

Bertahun-tahun telah lewat dan sekarang Minato telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun. Tahun ini ia akan mengambil jurusan kedokteran pada mata pelajarannya. Orang tuanya sangat gembira karena ia bisa melanjutkan sampai belajar menjadi seorang dokter.

"Minato, ibu sangat senang, kau tahu?" kata Tsunade sambil menepuk pundak anaknya yang sekarang tingginya melebihi dirinya. "Sekarang sekeluarga, kita bisa saling mengobati satu sama lain jika ada yang sakit."

"Wah, boleh juga," sahut Jiraiya menyetujui. "Nah, Minato, belajarlah yang rajin."

Minato mengangguk. "Aku pasti akan belajar sampai lulus!" katanya dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, kami berangkat dulu, Minato," kata Tsunade sambil mengambil yukata putihnya yang di gantung dalam lemari pakaian.

"Sebagai ucapan selamat atas lulusnya dirimu, kami akan mencoba pulang lebih cepat dan mengajakmu makan di luar," kata Jiraiya.

"Baiklah," ucap Minato. "Selamat jalan."

"Kami pergi dulu," kata Tsunade dan Jiraiya hampir bersamaan. Kemudian setelah pintu depan tertutup, Minato segera kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah sampai di dalam kamar, ia membuka buku pelajarannya untuk sekedar mengingat dan mengulang apa yang sudah dipelajarinya.

Tak beberapa lama, ia berhenti membaca dan berpikir sebaiknya mereka akan makan apa malam ini? Dalam hati pemuda itu, ia tidak sabar menunggu saat-saat mereka akan berkumpul bersama karena orang tua Minato jarang berada di rumah. Tapi sayangnya, sore hari itu, pasangan Namikaze tidak kembali ke kediaman mereka.

.

.

.

Pada malam hari itu angin berhembus cukup keras. Di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang terang, beberapa orang sedang menggotong sesuatu lalu menceburkannya ke dalam sungai. Untuk sesaat, air yang semula tenang sambil memantulkan cahaya bulan itu bergelombang lalu setelah beberapa saat, permukaannya kembali tenang.

* * *

Semalaman Minato menunggu kedua orang tuanya. Ia bingung karena kedua orang tuanya tidak kunjung pulang. _Apakah ada pasien gawat darurat?_ – pikir pemuda itu menduga. Karena sudah jam untuk berangkat sekolah, ia pun bersiap-siap.

Namikaze Minato berangkat ke sekolah pada pagi hari dan biasanya siang hari ia sudah selesai belajar. Setiap pagi ia akan melewati depan rumah seorang nenek yang sudah di kenalnya sejak ia masih kanak-kanak. Letak rumah nenek itu persis di sebelah rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi, nenek Chiyo," ucap Minato sambil membungkuk ramah.

"Wah, Minato. Kau akan berangkat sekolah?" tanya Chiyo.

"Iya," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Kudengar kau masuk jurusan yang sama dengan bidang yang digeluti kedua orang tuamu, ya? Aku ucapkan selamat padamu."

"Terima kasih, nenek."

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Minato."

"Anda juga. Sampai jumpa nenek Chiyo."

Minato pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya ketika ia akan berbelok menuju jembatan. Di samping jembatan, banyak orang berkumpul mengerumuni sesuatu. Karena penasaran, Minato mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Mencurigakan, ya."

"Bungkusan apa itu?"

"Katanya mengapung di sungai dan diangkat oleh warga sekitar sini."

Di tengah pembicaraan di antara orang-orang yang berkumpul itu, tiba-tiba seorang petugas keamanan datang sambil berseru. "Minggir! Minggir!"

Perlahan kerumunan itu mulai membukakan jalan bagi polisi. Polisi mendekat lalu berjongkok untuk memeriksa. Mendapat kesempatan mendekat, Minato mengikuti polisi itu. Terlihat sebuah bungkusan kain berukuran besar dengan simpul di atasnya yang diikat dengan tali. Polisi itu mulai melepas ikatan tali. Berikutnya, bungkusan kain itu pun dibuka.

Betapa terkejutnya Minato melihat apa isi bungkusan itu. Mata safirnya membelalak. Di dalam bungkusan itu berisi dua mayat orang dalam kondisi babak belur. Bekas warna darah masih tersisa di yukata putih yang dikenakan kedua mayat itu. Kedua mayat yang dikenali Minato sebagai ibu dan ayahnya. Tsunade dan Jiraiya.

"Mengerikan, ya."

"Apa ini berarti Kyoto sedang dalam keadaan tidak aman?"

"Semoga saja tidak."

Kerumunan mulai berkomentar. Sementara itu Minato masih diam pada posisinya. Setelah berhasil menemukan kembali suaranya, Minato berseru.

"Ayah! Ibu!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang itu, histeris.

Polisi yang berada di dekat Minato langsung menahan pemuda itu untuk mendekat. Sebelum ada tindakan pemeriksaan terhadap mayat, mayat tidak boleh disentuh oleh siapapun.

"Tenang, nak, kami sedang memeriksanya," kata salah satu petugas polisi yang sedang menahan Minato.

"Mereka ayah dan ibuku!" teriak Minato.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa membantu kami dengan memberi keterangan tentang mayat kedua orang ini..."

* * *

Minato meremas yukata berwarna coklat tua yang dipakainya. Ia terlihat masih syok dan bingung dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba ini. Orang tuanya telah tiada. Hanya itu satu kenyataan pasti. Namun begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam otak jeniusnya. Kenapa kedua orang tuanya bisa mengapung bersimbah darah di sungai? Siapa yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya?

Sementara berbagai pertanyaan lainnya memenuhi benaknya, dari seseorang keluar dari pintu kantor kepolisian. Orang itu menghampiri Minato yang tengah duduk di kursi ruang tunggu. "Selamat siang, nak," sapa orang itu berdiri di depan Minato.

Minato menengadah menatap pria yang menyapanya itu. "Selamat...siang," jawabnya pelan.

Pria itu duduk di kursi sebelah Minato. "Kudengar kau adalah anak dari kedua orang yang terbunuh itu," kata pria itu.

"Iya, benar," ucap Minato lirih. Perasaan sedih masih menyelimuti pemuda itu.

"Kenalkan, aku detektif polisi. Namaku Sarutobi Hiruzen," kata pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pak detektif, saya mohon selidiki kematian orang tua saya ini! Saya yakin ada sesuatu yang aneh tersembunyi dibaliknya." Minato menatap pria itu serius.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Sekarang bawahanku sedang mengotopsi mayat. Jika ada perkembangan selanjutnya aku akan memberitahu padamu," kata Hiruzen.

Minato mengangguk. Pemuda itu kembali meremas tangannya.

"Dengar," kata Hiruzen menepuk pundak Minato pelan. "Serahkan kasus ini pada kami. Kau bisa mempercayai kami, nak." Hiruzen berusaha meyakinkan Minato supaya pemuda itu bisa menenangkan dirinya.

Minato memandang detektif polisi itu. "Baik, saya serahkan semuanya pada Anda," katanya menyanggupi.

* * *

Minato merasa rumahnya terlalu besar baginya untuk tinggal sendirian saat ini. Ia berpikir untuk pindah ke sebuah kamar kecil yang dijual pada orang-orang yang tinggal sendiri seperti dirinya. Walaupun sebagian dirinya merasa tidak rela rumah itu dijual karena berisi kenangannya akan kedua orang tuanya, namun ia tetap memutuskan untuk menjual rumah itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai rumah itu terjual. Akhirnya tiba saat bagi Minato untuk meringkas barang-barangnya. Pemuda itu memasukkan satu persatu buku-buku dan baju serta barang-barang yang masih dibutuhkan olehnya. Barang-barang lain yang tersisa, ia jual kepada pemilik yang baru.

Saat pemuda itu mengelilingi rumah untuk yang terakhir kali, ia berhenti pada lemari kedua orang tuanya. Pada saat ia membuka pintu lemari, tampaklah sepasang yukata putih yang sering dipakai kedua orang tuanya pada saat pergi ke rumah sakit Kyoto. Minato tersenyum sedih memandangi dua yukata itu sebelum mengambilnya lalu memasukkan ke dalam salah satu kardus yang akan dibakar. Satu-satunya benda yang dapat mengingatkan Minato pada kedua orang tuanya adalah sebuah foto dengan gambar ibu, ayah dan dirinya sedang tersenyum gembira di dalam foto itu. Beserta dengan piguranya, Minato memasukkan foto itu ke dalam kardus yang nanti akan dibawanya ke tempat tinggal baru.

"Apakah ada barang yang akan di angkut lagi?" Pria yang disewa Minato untuk mengangkut barang-barangnya bertanya.

Minato menoleh. "Tidak ada, silakan diantar ke alamat ini," kata Minato sambil memberikan sobekan kertas berukuran kecil ke pria itu yang bertuliskan alamat tempat tinggal barunya. Pria itu mengangguk lalu pamit.

Minato kembali memandang rumah yang sebentar lagi akan ditinggalkannya itu. Seperti film lama diputar dipercepat dua kali, Minato kembali mengingat saat mereka baru saja menempati rumah itu pada saat Minato berusia empat tahun. Saat itu kedua orang tuanya baru saja dipindahkan dari rumah sakit desa ke rumah sakit pusat di Kyoto. Mereka senang sekali saat itu. Lalu segala hal yang pernah terjadi selama mereka tinggal di rumah itu dapat sebagian besar Minato ingat kembali.

Minato tertarik lagi ke dunia nyata begitu ada seseorang menepuk punggungnya. Keringat dingin membasahi punggungnya. Ia juga merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Bagaimana kalau yang datang adalah orang-orang yang membunuh orang tuanya? Bisa saja ia diincar juga karena ia adalah anak dari kedua orang yang dibunuh.

Dengan perlahan, Minato membalikkan badannya. Ia dapat menghela napas lega saat mendapati nenek Chiyo berdiri di belakangnya. "Ada apa, nek?" tanya Minato dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Minato, wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chiyo khawatir.

Minato menampilkan sebuah senyuman. "Saya tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Minato, aku turut berduka untuk Tsunade dan Jiraiya," kata Chiyo dengan alis berkerut sedih. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu menggenggam tangan Minato. "Kau boleh sedih, tetapi jangan terlalu sedih sehingga lupa dengan kondisi sendiri."

Minato mengangguk. "Iya, saya akan selalu mengingat perkataan nenek," ujar Minato.

"Satu lagi, selamat tinggal, Minato. Semoga pindah rumah membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Oh, aku akan merindukan saat-saat dimana kita minum teh bersama. Tsunade dan Jiraiya juga. Mereka adalah orang-orang baik, termasuk kau," kata Chiyo.

"Saya juga akan merindukan saat-saat itu, nenek. Jaga diri nenek, ya," kata Minato tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih untuk selama ini."

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kalian sudah mau repot-repot mengurusku," kata Chiyo melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Minato. "Baiklah, Minato, aku pulang dulu. Kapan-kapan mampirlah. Kau selalu kusambut kapanpun." Chiyo berbalik lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Minato.

* * *

Suasana di pinggir Kyoto sangat tenang. Ini dikarenakan sedikitnya orang yang tinggal di perbatasan. Biasanya orang-orang akan memilih tinggal di tengah ibu kota selain untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus, tinggal di sana orang-orang lebih mudah mendapatkan barang-barang yang diperlukan.

Minato baru saja turun dari gerbong kereta api dan bersiap untuk segera pergi ke alamat barunya. Karena tidak terlalu jauh, Minato memilih untuk berjalan sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar lingkungannya yang baru. Setelah berjalan hampir dua puluh menit, akhirnya ia tiba di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang cukup besar. Kemudian ia menggeser pintu rumah tersebut lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat datang," sapa seorang gadis di balik meja penerima tamu dengan ramah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku baru saja membeli salah satu kamar di tempat ini. Ini tanda bukti pembayarannya," kata Minato sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas berisi angka nominal uang beserta tanda tangan sebagai pengesahan.

Gadis itu membaca sejenak lembaran kertas itu lalu kemudian ia kembali tersenyum ramah. "Anda akan menempat kamar nomor empat. Kebetulan pemilik lamanya sudah pindah berbulan-bulan lalu dan sekarang kamar itu telah selesai dibereskan dan direnovasi. Silakan, ini kunci kamarnya," kata gadis itu sambil menyerahkan kunci kepada Minato.

"Terima kasih—?" ujar Minato.

"Panggil saja saya Mikoto. Kamar Anda tepat di ujung koridor sebelah kanan," ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Baiklah, Mikoto," kata Minato. Ia beranjak dari meja penerimaan tamu ke koridor sebelah kanan. Setelah ia sampai di depan kamarnya, ada tumpukan kardus-kardus yang Minato kenali itu adalah barang-barangnya. Minato segera memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam kamar lalu mulai membuka kardus-kardus itu kemudian menatanya.

Kamar itu memiliki satu lemari pakaian, satu meja beserta kursinya, satu tempat tidur dan satu kamar mandi dalam. Setelah selesai menata barang, Minato dapat duduk di kursi untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Akhirnya selesai," gumamnya sambil menghela napas pelan. Setelah berberes, ia berencana untuk mandi, tetapi langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Siapa di sana?" Sebuah suara terdengar di kamar itu.

Minato membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa orang yang bersuara. Dari arah belakangnya terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan bertubuh mungil dengan kimono kebesaran sedang berjalan menuju ke arah pemuda itu.

Minato mengangkat alisnya heran. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa masuk? Bukankah ia sudah mengunci pintu masuk? Apakah gadis itu pegawai yang bekerja di tempat ini sehingga memiliki kunci cadangan? Lagi pula kalau dilihat, baju yang dikenakan gadis itu aneh sekali sebagai seorang pegawai. Bisa disebut terlalu bagus untuk dipakai secara biasa.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Minato.

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu berhenti melangkah. Mata violetnya menatap Minato dalam diam. Untuk sesaat, Minato yakin sekali ia melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. "Anda, Anda bisa melihat saya?" tanya gadis itu.

Minato diam sejenak. "Tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu. Memangnya ada yang aneh?" tanya Minato heran.

"Benar-benar bisa melihat saya?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Iya."

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya bisa berkomunikasi dengan seseorang!" seru gadis itu girang.

Mata safir Minato membelalak terkejut ketika gadis itu melompat tiba-tiba ke arahnya namun tidak sampai menyentuhnya. "Maukah Anda mendengar cerita saya?" tanya gadis itu dengan sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya.

"Se-sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanya Minato terbata. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Apakah kau salah satu pegawai di tempat ini?"

"He? 'Pegawai'? Bukan, saya...nama saya Uzumaki Kushina," kata gadis itu tampak ragu-ragu. "Saya sudah sejak lama tinggal di tempat ini..."

_Apa? Bukankan jelas-jelas gadis bernama Mikoto mengatakan pemilik lama kamar itu sudah pindah berbulan-bulan lalu?_ – pikir Minato bingung.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan Anda? Kenapa wajah Anda pucat begitu?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Tunggu, jelas-jelas aku adalah pemilik baru kamar ini," ucap Minato. "Lalu tadi kau bilang, 'Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa berkomunikasi dengan seseorang'?"

"Oh, itu! Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya," ucap gadis berambut merah sambil menaruh jari telunjuk di dagu, berpikir. "Ah, begini saja."

Gadis bernama Uzumaki Kushina itu mendekat ke arah dinding lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tembok kamar. Ajaib, tangannya malah menembus dinding!

"Ka-kau...!" Minato menuding Kushina dengan tatapan horor.

Kushina tersenyum. "Benar, saya adalah roh. Kasarnya, saya adalah hantu," ucap Kushina santai.

Mulut Minato menganga.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Bagaimana menurut readers?

Mind to review?

**Kuro Tenma **


	2. Chapter 2

**My Beautiful Ghost**

**By**: Kuro Tenma

**Disclaimer**:** NARUTO **©Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre**: Romance, Supernatural, Drama, OOC, AU

**Pair**: MinaKushi

**Rate**: T

Saya benar-benar minta maaf sama readers sekalian, karena chapter lalu saya lupa mengecek dan mengoreksi apa yang sudah saya tulis. Dan benar seperti yang saya duga, banyak sekali typo dan kata-kata yang kurang! (DX)

Untuk chapter 2 ini saya akan berhati-hati supaya tidak terjadi kesalahan yang sama. (m_ _m)

Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah mau mereview cerita ini! Makasih buat : **Guest**, **hafiza uzumaki**, **Neka-neko miaw**. Dan juga saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk silent readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini. (^ ^)

PEMBERITAHUAN!

Untuk chapter ini hingga beberapa chapter ke depan, saya memunculkan karakter OC. Tetapi karakter OC ini tidak mendapatkan peran menonjol, hanya saja memiliki peran sebagai pelengkap cerita. Semoga readers memaklumi.

Baiklah, tanpa basa-basi lagi, selamat membaca!

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Wanita Berkimono Ungu**

Minato duduk di lantai sambil berpikir. Memang banyak sekali pertanyaan yang melayang-layang di dalam otak jeniusnya dan yang mengenaskan, semua pertanyaan itu tidak pasti semua jawabannya, malah ada yang tidak bisa dijawab sama sekali. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Minato menggaruk rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Uzumaki Kushina yang juga sedang duduk bersimpuh di lantai tepat di seberang Minato.

"Aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja," jawab Minato dengan nada kesal. Bagaimana baik-baik saja kalau tiba-tiba orang tuamu mati, lalu disaat menenangkan diri malah melihat hantu?

Kushina memiringkan kepalanya. Violetnya menatap Minato dengan khawatir. "Tuan, apa keberadaanku mengganggumu?" tanya gadis itu sedih.

Mata safir Minato membelalak mendengar perkataan itu. Ia menatap Kushina. Terlihat gadis itu sedang menundukkan kepalanya tangannya meremas satu sama lain. Apa ia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran gadis itu?

"Uzumaki Kushina, benar?" ujar Minato.

Kushina menganggukkan kepala sambil menatap Minato.

"Kalau kubilang kau mengganggu lalu kau akan kemana?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin aku akan menempatkan diriku di tempat yang tidak terlihat olehmu. Di dalam lemari pakaian, mungkin?" kata Kushina.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini? Misalnya pergi ke surga?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Surga? Anda tidak akan percaya kalau saya mengatakan tidak ada utusan yang datang menjemput saya untuk menyebrang ke dunia sana," jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum sedih. "Saya tidak bisa kemanapun selain berada di dalam kamar ini. Mungkin semasa hidup, saya meninggal di tempat ini sehingga roh saya terikat dengan tempat ini."

Minato diam sambil berpikir. "Begini saja," katanya kemudian. "Kau tidak bisa kemanapun, jadi mustahil bagiku menyuruhmu pergi. Kau juga tidak mungkin sembunyi terus di dalam lemari pakaian. Di sini juga tidak ada ruangan yang kupakai sebagai gudang."

Kepala Kushina kembali tertunduk lesu. Apakah nasibnya akan berakhir di tangan seorang dukun atau paranormal?

Terakhir seingatnya, karena ia bersikeras berkomunikasi dengan salah satu pemilik kamar yang pernah menempati kamar ini, ia harus berhadapan dengan seorang dukun. Dan sakitnya bukan main ketika dukun itu mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah guci. Kushina menggeleng kepalanya keras. Ia tidak ingin mengingat rasa sakit itu lagi.

"Jadi kuputuskan, kau boleh tinggal di kamar ini," kata Minato.

Kushina terkejut mendengar kata-kata terakhir Minato. Pemuda itu mengatakan ia boleh tinggal di kamar ini?

Kushina berdiri dari lantai dan mendekat ke arah Minato. "Benar saya boleh tinggal di tempat ini?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Minato mengangguk. "Ya, dengan syarat, kalau aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu atau aku sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi, kau jangan menggangguku," kata Minato. "Mengerikan mendapati kepala menyembul tiba-tiba dari dalam dinding, kau tahu?"

"Baiklah, saya akan ingat itu!" kata Kushina girang. "Saya kira Anda akan memanggilkan dukun atau paranormal untuk mengusir saya, tetapi saya bersyukur Anda tidak melakukannya!"

"Dukun? Paranormal? Kau pernah berhadapan dengan mereka?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Pernah, saya ingat jelas saat itu saya secara tidak sengaja malah mengganggu pemilik kamar ini. Saya mencoba berkomunikasi dengan cara menggerakkan benda-benda di sekitar orang itu. Dan orang itu malah ketakutan," kata Kushina. "Akhirnya ia memanggil dukun. Saya dipaksa masuk ke dalam sebuah guci. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Tetapi karena suatu hal, dukun itu tidak berhasil menarik saya masuk. Karena ia takut tidak mendapat bayarannya, akhirnya ia berbohong kepada orang itu bahwa ia sudah mengusir saya.

"Sejak saat itu, saya tidak pernah mencoba berkomunikasi lagi dengan orang itu. Terus hingga kepemilik berikutnya, sampai sekarang saya bertemu dengan Tuan," ucap Kushina mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aku bisa mengerti kau ingin mencoba berkomunikasi dengan seseorang," kata Minato. "Apa kau masih ingat sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di tempat ini?"

Kushina tampak berpikir. "Entahlah, tetapi saya ingat pemilik tempat ini saat masih muda pada saat membangun rumah ini. Sekarang pemiliknya telah tiada," jawab gadis itu.

"Jadi kau sudah ada sebelum tempat ini dibangun," gumam Minato. "Pasti kau sangat kesepian tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun selama itu, maka dari itu kau mencoba berkomunikasi dengan seseorang ya?"

"Iya," jawab Kushina sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Tambah lagi satu alasan aku tidak bisa mengusirmu," kata Minato tersenyum. "Lagi pula aku merasa pasti akan merasa kesepian jika tidak ada seseorang untuk kuajak bicara."

"Saya senang mendengarnya," kata Kushina.

"Uzumaki, bisa kau tidak menggunakan bahasa formal seperti itu? Aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman," kata Minato.

"Begitu? Baiklah, Anda juga jangan memanggil nama saya dengan nama keluarga, saya juga akan melakukan demikian," kata Kushina.

"Baiklah, Kushina," kata Minato lembut.

"Mulai dari sekarang aku mohon bantuannya, Minato," ujar Kushina.

* * *

Sebuah surat sampai ke alamat Minato keesokan harinya. Setelah Minato menerima surat itu, ia bergegas menuju kantor polisi perbatasan secepat mungkin. Di kantor itu, detektif polisi Sarutobi sudah menunggunya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Minato.

"Oh, kau sudah datang," kata Sarutobi. "Bagini, nak. Hasil otopsi tidak begitu bagus."

Minato menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya dari detektif polisi itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kedai dango di sana untuk minum teh?"

.

.

.

Kedai itu hanyalah sebuah kedai kecil tetapi memiliki suasana yang ramah. Sarutobi dan Minato duduk pada salah satu mejanya. Setelah selesai memesan, mereka duduk sambil berbicara.

"Jadi apa yang Anda temukan setelah selesai mengotopsi jenazah orang tua saya?" tanya Minato.

"Mayat diperkirakan dibunuh enam jam sebelum ditemukan," jawab Sarutobi. "Kedua korban mengalami luka lebam di sekujur tubuh dan ditemukan dua luka tusuk pada bagian perut dan dada. Sampai saat ini kami menduga pelakunya adalah samurai bayaran atau kelompok yakuza."

Minato mengangguk. "Jadi selain itu masih belum ada petunjuk apapun?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Sayangnya belum," ujar Sarutobi. "Siapa yang membunuh masih belum diketahui. Kami sampai sekarang masih menyelidiki lebih lanjut."

"Begitu," Minato tampak berpikir.

"Akhir-akhir ini juga banyak kasus mengenai pembunuhan di Kyoto. Kebanyakan terjadi di dekat tempat hiburan ternama," kata Sarutobi. "Namun setiap kasus itu kami berjanji akan menyelesaikan hingga tuntas."

_Tempat hiburan?_ – pikir Minato.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nak. Kau memilih lingkungan yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri," kata Sarutobi lagi. "Saat sudah pensiun kelak, aku pasti memilih tempat seperti ini untuk menghabiskan masa tua bersama istriku sedangkan anakku akan pergi ke kota untuk mencari pekerjaan." Pria itu tertawa pelan memikirkan masa depan yang masih panjang itu.

* * *

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam ketika Minato akan meninggalkan rumah. Ia membawa tas kecil dan sebuah topi untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Minato, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kushina ketika melihat pemuda itu sudah berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Aku akan pergi ke Kyoto," jawab Minato singkat.

"Tapi malam akan tiba," ujar Kushina cemas.

"Tenang saja, aku akan kembali dengan kereta terakhir nanti malam," kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, seandainya saja aku bisa ikut," keluh Kushina. "Tentu saja aku ingin melihat seperti apa suasana di kota. Sudah lama aku terkurung di tempat ini."

"Aku juga ingin mengajakmu kalau bisa," ujar Minato. "Sudah, ya. Aku pergi dulu."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Hati-hati di jalan," kata Kushina sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan satu jam menggunakan kereta, Minato sampai di stasiun Kyoto. Pemuda itu langsung berjalan menuju tempat-tempat hiburan yang ia tahu. Menurut pemikirannya, jika ia datang ke tempat-tempat terjadinya pembunuhan itu, siapa tahu salah satunya berkaitan dengan pembunuh yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Tempat yang pertama dikunjunginya bernama 'Kebun Malam Yamanaka'. Minato mengintip dari tembok belakang tempat hiburan itu. Beruntung bentuk bangunannya terbuka sehingga ia dapat langsung melihat dapur dan tempat minum-minum para pengunjung. Ia terkejut ketika seseorang menegurnya dari arah belakang.

"Hei, kau," bisik seseorang dari belakang.

Minato tersentak. Karena terkejut, tangannya yang memegang tembok bangunan terlepas sehingga ia terhuyung lalu jatuh.

"Hei, hati-hati!" seru orang itu sambil berbisik.

"Aduh—" rintih Minato karena ia langsung terjatuh ke tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Minato.

"Aku? Aku Yamanaka Inoichi. Putra pemilik tempat hiburan ini," jawab pemuda itu. "Kau sendiri siapa?"

Minato diam sejenak. Apa tidak apa-apa ia memberitahu identitasnya secara langsung?

"Begini, karena suatu hal aku tidak bisa menyebutkan identitas asliku padamu," kata Minato kemudian. "Kau boleh memanggilku Kiiroi*."

"'Kiiroi', eh? Jadi kau sedang apa?" tanya Inoichi.

_Bagus, dia tidak curiga_ – pikir Minato. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau pernah kenal dengan seseorang bernama Ebisu?"

"Hm? Kalau tidak salah, dia daimyo yang pernah datang ke tempat hiburan kami. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Dalam semalam, ia menghabiskan puluhan ribu untuk mentraktir teman-temannya! Tapi setelah pesta yang diadakannya di tempat kami, pada perjalanan pulang, ia dibunuh. Diduga yang membunuh adalah seorang samurai bayaran," jawab Inoichi panjang lebar.

"Apa kau tahu apa pekerjaan tuan Ebisu?" tanya Minato.

Inoichi tampak berpikir. "Sepertinya ia adalah seorang pandai besi istana. Biasanya istana memesan ribuan pedang, busur panah dan sejenisnya pada tuan Ebisu," jawab Inoichi. "Tapi aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya. Masa' dia menggoda kakak perempuanku yang bekerja di meja kasir."

Minato mengangguk. "Jadi begitu," gumamnya.

"Eh iya, ada apa kau menanyakan ini semua?" tanya Inoichi tiba-tiba yang membuat Minato terkejut dan gelagapan mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Eh, aku—"

"Inoichi! Dimana kau?" seru seseorang dari dalam tempat hiburan.

"Gawat! Itu suara kakak perempuanku! Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, katakan kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku! Sampai jumpa, Kiiroi!" kata Inoichi sambil berbisik. Kemudian pemuda itu bergegas berlari meninggalkan Minato.

Dalam hati Minato bersyukur ia terselamatkan dari pertanyaan Inoichi. Tetapi untuk selanjutnya, ia harus mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu nantinya.

Minato memulai penyelidikannya yang kedua di tempat hiburan bernama 'Hana'. Beberapa meter sebelum sampai ke Hana, Minato melihat sebuah kereta menurunkan penumpangnya. Dari atas kereta terlihat seorang tuan besar turun didampingi seorang wanita penghibur. Wanita penghibur itu memakai kimono berwarna ungu dengan sulaman bunga anggrek pada kainnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam disanggul ke atas dengan tusuk rambut giok warna merah.

Minato mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan dirinya supaya tidak terlihat oleh dua orang itu. Setelah ia bersembunyi, ia menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Aku akan berpesta hingga larut malam," kata tuan besar itu. "Kau harus menemaniku, Ran**."

Wanita berkimono ungu itu tersenyum anggun. "Saya akan selalu berada di samping tuan Kisame," kata wanita itu. "Mari kita masuk, tuan pemilik sudah menyiapkan tempat khusus bagi tuan."

"Baiklah, mari," kata tuan besar bernama Kisame itu mengikuti langkah wanita berkimono ungu, masuk ke dalam tempat hiburan Hana.

Mata safir Minato mengikuti kedua orang itu sampai mereka menghilang di pintu masuk tempat hiburan Hana. Minato diam sejenak sambil berpikir. Entah, tapi rasanya ia pernah melihat wanita berkimono ungu tadi. Wajahnya sangat familiar bagi Minato. Karena ingin memastikan, ia berencana menunggu hingga pesta yang diadakan tuan besar itu selesai.

.

.

.

Dua jam sudah berlalu, Minato masih berjongkok di tempat persembunyiannya sejak tadi. _Apakah masih lama?_ – pikirnya. Ia baru saja berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali esok hari ketika ia melihat seseorang menarik kereta kayu. Setelah orang itu berhenti, Minato mengamati pintu masuk tempat hiburan Hana.

Benar seperti dugaannya, Kisame keluar agak terhuyung dibantu oleh seorang pelayan pria. Minato memperhatikan dengan serius dari kejauhan.

"Ran, besok pasti aku akan kembali! Suruh tuan pemilikmu menjemputku lagi!" seru Kisame.

"Saya akan menantikan kedatangan tuan," ujar Ran sambil membungkukkan badan.

Kemudian Kisame naik ke atas kereta yang menjemputnya. Setelah kereta itu pergi, Ran kembali masuk ke dalam tempat hiburan Hana.

_Sepertinya wanita itu adalah seorang geisha*** yang terkenal di Hana_ – pikir Minato. Minato memutuskan untuk mengikuti kereta yang membawa Kisame pergi. Ia penasaran apakah pekerjaan Kisame sampai ia bisa menyewa seorang wanita penghibur kelas atas seperti Ran.

Minato terus mengikuti kereta yang membawa Kisame. Kereta itu masuk ke sebuah jalan sepi. Minato melihat dari arah berlawanan, ada sebuah kereta berpapasan dengan kereta yang membawa Kisame.

Mata safir Minato membelalak ketika kereta dari arah berlawanan itu berhenti dan dua orang berpedang turun dan naik ke kereta Kisame. Pesuruh yang menarik kereta Kisame dibunuh oleh salah seorang berpedang itu. Langkah Minato berhenti. Ia mengamati kejadian itu dari kejauhan.

Berikutnya, Minato melihat Kisame ditarik turun. Setelah mengunci gerakan Kisame, seseorang turun dari kereta yang tadi datang dari arah berlawanan itu. Minato tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang itu karena tempatnya berdiri terlalu jauh dan orang itu memakai topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Minato melihat orang yang memakai topi itu berbicara pada Kisame. Selanjutnya Kisame tertawa. Kemudian orang yang memakai topi itu berbicara lagi, lalu yang membuat Minato terkejut adalah, seorang dari orang berpedang itu menarik pedang dari sarungnya lalu menghunuskannya ke dada Kisame.

Minato merasa tenggorokkannya tercekat. Ia merasa tubuhnya mulai gemetaran. Saat melihat kereta orang bertopi itu berputar lalu pergi dari sana, tiba-tiba ia merasa lututnya lemas sehingga ia terduduk di tanah jalan yang dingin.

* * *

"Huh, Minato lama sekali," kata Kushina gusar. Gadis itu menunggu Minato di dekat pintu masuk.

Mata violet Kushina memandang ke arah jam kecil di atas meja. Sudah pukul sebelas malam lewat sepuluh menit. "Bukankah ia mengatakan akan pulang dengan kereta terakhir? Mana ada kereta berangkat selarut ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pintu kayu kamar bergeser. Senyum Kushina mengembang ketika melihat siapa yang datang. "Minato!" panggilnya riang.

"Apa jadwal keretanya terlambat? Kenapa kau baru pulang selarut ini?" tanya Kushina beruntun.

Minato hanya diam sambil melepaskan topi dan meletakkan tas di atas meja. Kushina jadi bingung kenapa Minato tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Hei, Minato, kau mendengarku 'kan?" tanya Kushina mengikuti Minato yang berjalan menuju gulungan futon di sudut ruangan.

"Minato ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kushina mulai khawatir karena Minato diam saja.

Langkah Minato tiba-tiba berhenti. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap Kushina dengan enggan. "Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang ingin sendirian," katanya dengan nada ketus.

Mata violet Kushina membelalak. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Minato berkata-kata dengan nada ketus seperti itu. Alis Kushina bertaut. Dengan pelan, ia berbalik lalu menghilang ke balik tembok kamar mandi.

Setelah Kushina pergi, Minato menghela napasnya dengan berat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di dekat gulungan futon. Tangan kanannya meremas sebagian rambut pirangnya yang agak panjang.

Melihat seseorang terbunuh di depan mata adalah pengalaman terburuk yang pernah dialami pemuda itu. Melihat orang tuanya mati saja sudah membuatnya sedih dan syok. Ditambah sekarang ia baru saja melihat seseorang dibunuh di depan matanya.

Minato menutup matanya perlahan. Sekarang ia merasa sangat lelah dan mengantuk...

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Kiiroi* : Kuning.

Ran** : Anggrek.

Geisha*** : Wanita penghibur.

Saya sedih Kushina diusir oleh Minato! (T.T) Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang ini adalah tuntutan skenario *plak*.

Baiklah, seperti biasa, mind to review?

**Kuro Tenma**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Beautiful Ghost**

**By**: Kuro Tenma

**Disclaimer**:** NARUTO **©Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre**: Romance, Supernatural, Drama, OOC, AU

**Rate**: T

**Pair**: MinaKushi...**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Makasih untuk : **KarinHyuuga**, **HABANERO FLASH 25**, **hafiza uzumaki**, **Neka-neko miaw**, **Minato-kun LOVE Kushina-chan**, **Barbara123 gak login**.

Makasih juga bagi silent readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca cerita ini. Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Full Moon**

Matahari sudah bersinar terik keesokan harinya saat Minato terbangun. Tak terasa semalaman ia tidur di lantai dan tidak menggelar futon. Bagitu ia bangun, ia dapat merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat lantai yang keras. Untuk beberapa saat, Minato mengerjapkan mata untuk memfokuskan pengelihatannya. Tangan kanannya mengusap rambutnya perlahan. Sudah jam berapa ini?

Pelan-pelan Minato mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aneh, biasanya Kushina pasti menyapanya pada saat ia bangun tidur. Tetapi kemana gadis itu pergi?

Menyadari sesuatu, Minato langsung menepuk dahinya. _Oh iya, aku mengusirya kemarin_– pikir pemuda itu merasa bersalah. Ia bangkit berdiri bermaksud mencari gadis itu. Tempat pertama yang diperiksa pemuda itu adalah kamar mandi. Begitu sampai di kamar mandi, ia harus memikirkan tempat lain karena Kushina tidak ada di sana. Kemudian, terlintas di kepalanya kata-kata Kushina beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

_Di dalam lemari_– pikir Minato beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Sebelum pemuda itu membuka lemari baju yang hanya beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya, ia dapat mendengar suara isak dari arah dalam. _Ah, gadis itu sedang menangis_– batin pemuda itu. Tangannya terpaku untuk sementara di samping tubuhnya. Mengurungkan niat untuk segera membuka lemari pakaiannya.

"Kushina," panggil Minato. Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari dalam lemari. "Kushina, kau mendengarku?" kata Minato sekali lagi.

"A-apa?" tanya suara lirih dari dalam lemari.

"Maaf," ucap Minato menyesal. "Maafkan aku, untuk kata-kataku yang kemarin."

"Minato bodoh! Pergi saja sana!" bentak Kushina dari dalam lemari. "Jangan pedulikan aku lagi!"

Minato terdiam sejenak. "Mana bisa aku tidak mempedulikan seseorang yang tinggal satu atap denganku?" tanya Minato. "Aku akan membuka lemarinya jika kau tidak keluar dari dalam!"

"Jangan buka—" Terlambat, Minato sudah membuka pintu lemari itu. "Bodoh! Sudah kubiang jangan buka!" seru Kushina kesal.

Minato terkekeh pelan melihat Kushina saat ini. "A-apa yang kau tertawakan, bodoh?" sahut Kushina tidak terima.

"Maaf, maaf, wajahmu jelek sekali saat sedang menangis seperti itu," kata Minato menggoda gadis itu, kemudian ia tertawa.

"Sudah diam!" bentak Kushina marah.

"Baiklah, aku berhenti tertawa sekarang," kata Minato, tetapi setelah ia melihat wajah Kushina yang cemberut dan melotot ke arahnya, ia harus berusaha menahan rasa ingin ketawa sekuat tenaga.

"Kau ini menyebalkan, Minato," kata Kushina dengan kesal. "Kau tahu, hantu juga punya perasaan!"

"Maafkan aku, Kushina," kata Minato lembut. "Maaf atas kejadian yang kemarin."

Kushina diam sambil menatap mata safir Minato. Belum pernah ada yang menunjukkan sorot mata lembut seperti itu padanya. Entah mengapa, kedua pipi Kushina sampai merona merah dibuatnya. "A-aku memaafkanmu," kata Kushina pelan.

"Sungguh? Aku jadi merasa lega," kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

Kushina melompat dari dalam lemari lalu membelakangi Minato. Ia tidak ingin Minato melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti warna rambutnya. _Kau curang Minato. Menampakkan wajah seperti itu_– pikir Kushina dengan wajah kesal dicampur dengan wajah tersipu.

"Kenapa kau membelakangiku?" tanya Minato meraih bahu Kushina. Tetapi memang dasar hantu adalah sosok yang tidak bisa dilihat –kecuali Kushina dalam kasus Minato– maupun disentuh, tangan Minato menembus tubuh Kushina. Pemuda itu sampai lupa bahwa Kushina adalah hantu.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!" sergah Kushina sambil membalikkan tubuhnya.

Minato tersenyum melihat wajah Kushina. "Seandainya kau hidup, aku pasti memelukmu sekarang, karena wajahmu lucu sekali," goda Minato yang membuat wajah Kushina kembali memerah.

"Jangan menggodaku, bodoh!" bentak Kushina galak.

"Untung saja ada kau di sini, Kushina," kata Minato. "Keberadaanmu membuatku terhibur. Terima kasih, ya."

* * *

Konon, pada saat bulan purnama, kekuatan kegelapan akan memuncak pada saat itu. Para arwah yang selama ini tak berdaya dalam dunia antara bumi dan langit, akan keluar dan banyak berkeliaran karena mendapatkan kekuatan dari bulan. Begitu juga dengan malam ini. Udara malam ini terasa dingin mencekam. Jalanan sudah sepi dan orang-orang lebih memilih diam di rumah daripada ke luar rumah malam-malam saat bulan bulat seutuhnya, seperti saat ini.

Entah bagaimana, Kushina saat ini merasa tubuhnya terasa ringan seperti bulu. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu memperhatikan dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan tubuhnya, tetapi ia merasa seperti ada sebuah gejolak dalam dirinya. Gadis itu bangkit dari posisinya yang duduk di dekat pintu luar lalu berjalan menghampiri Minato yang duduk dekat jendela.

"Minato," panggil Kushina.

"Kushina, mendekatlah kemari dan duduk disampingku. Bulannya sangat indah," kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

Kushina ikut tersenyum lalu melakukan apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu. Mata violetnya memandang bulan dengan takjub. "Kau tahu Minato, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memandang bulan yang bulat seperti ini," ucap Kushina tanpa menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

Minato menatap Kushina. "Jadi kau tidak pernah melihat?" tanya Minato heran.

"Benar, orang-orang yang tinggal di sini sebelumnya tidak pernah membuka jendela saat malam tiba." Kushina menyunggingkan senyum senang sambil menatap bulan. "Sebelum bangunan ini didirikan, aku tidak bisa melihat langit karena semak-semak yang lebih tinggi dariku..."

"Begitu.." gumam Minato pelan.

"...**jaga suci**..."

"**Penjaga roh suci**..."

Samar-samar Kushina mendengar sebuah suara tertangkap gendang telinganya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. _Siapa yang berbicara?_– tanyanya dalam hati.

"**Aku, aku yang berbicara... Roh suci, Kyuubi...**"

_Kyuubi? Aku tidak mengenalmu_– Kushina berkata dalam hatinya. Mata violet Kushina perlahan menutup. Setelah gadis itu membuka matanya kembali, ia tidak lagi berada dalam kamar bersama Minato, namun sekarang ia berada di sebuah kuil dengan patung rubah berekor sembilan di hadapannya.

Kuil itu berlantai kayu berwarna coklat tua. Kushina duduk di atasnya sambil melihat sekitarnya dengan heran sekaligus terkejut. "Dimana...ini?" gumamnya perlahan.

"**Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, penjaga roh suci, Uzumaki Kushina,**" sebuah suara mengagetkan gadis itu.

"Ka-kau ada dimana? Aku tak bisa melihatmu!" kata Kushina sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sumber suara.

"**Kenapa bingung begitu? Bukankah aku ada di hadapanmu?**" kata suara itu lagi.

Kushina membelalakkan matanya saat melihat patung yang berwarna emas itu menjelma menjadi sosok rubah berekor sembilan yang hidup dan berukuran sepuluh kali dari ukuran tubuhnya. "Kau, rubah ekor sembilan?" ucap Kushina masih bingung dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya. Terlihat di mata violetnya seberkas cahaya ketakutan.

"**Benar, aku adalah rubah ekor sembilan. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang menyebutku sebagai Kyuubi. Hanya penjaga roh suci yang terpilih yang bisa mendengar suaraku dan bertemu langsung denganku,**" jawab Kyuubi.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina tidak mengerti.

"**Uzumaki Kushina, kaulah penjaga roh suci yang terpilih itu,**" jawab Kyuubi. "**Kau sepertinya sudah melupakannya. Sebagai manusia, hidupmu memang sudah usai. Namun lingkaran penjaga roh suci terhenti pada dirimu karena kau tak segera bereinkarnasi.**"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"**Kau menetap di bumi melewati waktu hidupmu sebagai manusia dan kau harus segera bereinkarnasi, itu maksudku,"** jelas Kyuubi dengan sabar.

"Bagaimana caraku bereinkarnasi?" tanya Kushina.

"**Itu tergantung dengan alasanmu tidak bisa meninggalkan bumi. Dan kau harus mengingat alasannya dengan kekuatanmu dan usahamu sendiri. Aku hanya akan membimbingmu melalui bulan,**" kata Kyuubi.

"Jadi, kalau aku bisa mengingat alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa bereinkarnasi, aku bisa pergi dari bumi?" tanya Kushina senang.

"**Ya, dan kau harus menyelesaikan terlebih dahulu urusanmu itu.**"

"Akhirnya aku mendapat petunjuk untuk bereinkarnasi. Terima kasih, Kyuubi!" kata Kushina dengan sebuah senyum semangat terlukis di bibirnya. Namun senyumnya tak bertahan lama ketika ia mengingat suatu hal penting. "Tunggu, aku...aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja." Semangat yang baru saja memenuhi Kushina meredup. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"**Ada apa? Apa ada sebuah alasan baru mengapa kau tidak bisa meninggalkan bumi?**" tanya Kyuubi.

"Dia, dia memintaku untuk menemaninya selama ia tinggal di kamar itu."

"**Siapa orang itu?**"

"Namikaze Minato, orang itu adalah alasan kenapa aku ingin tinggal di bumi lebih lama."

Kyuubi diam sejenak mendengar ucapan Kushina. Kemudian mata merah rubahnya tertutup. "**Semuanya kuserahkan padamu, Uzumaki Kushina. Aku percaya kau akan menyelesaikan segalanya dengan baik di sana.**"

Perlahan namun pasti, sosok Kyuubi mulai menghilang dari hadapan Kushina.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi kan, Kyuubi?" tanya Kushina. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak rela jika untuk selamanya tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kyuubi.

"**Jika bulan menunjukkan arahnya, maka kita pasti bertemu kembali, penjaga roh suci.**"

Sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang tiba-tiba terpancar di depan Kushina. Mata gadis itu terpejam untuk menghindari silaunya cahaya yang datang tiba-tiba itu. Pada saat ia membuka mata, ia melihat dirinya sudah berada di dalam kamar Minato.

"Kushina, kau kenapa?" tanya Minato. Terdengar nada khawatir dari suaranya.

"Eh? A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Kushina terbata.

"Syukurlah karena kau tidak bergerak dan hanya memejamkan matamu terus dari tadi. Aku terus memanggil namamu dan aku hampir panik tadi," ujar Minato. Pemuda itu mendesah lega.

"Maaf Minato, tadi aku hanya mendapat gambaran mengenai cara bereinkarnasi dari seseorang," jawab Kushina.

Wajah Minato terlihat bertanya mendengar kata-kata Kushina. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat wajah Minato yang tidak biasa itu. "Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan untuk tinggal di tempat ini lebih lama," kata Kushina.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" Minato merasa ada sesuatu di dadanya yang menginginkan Kushina untuk tetap di sini bersamanya. Walau mereka berbeda dunia namun bertemu dan berbicara itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Tidak selama kau memintaku tetap berada di sini, bersamamu," jawab Kushina tersenyum lembut. Perasaan hangat menyelimuti dadanya. Sebuah perasan yang menurut gadis itu terasa ganjil namun menyenangkan. Ia merasa tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya...atau ia pernah?

"Aku akan menantikan saat ketika bulan kembali penuh seperti malam ini dan melihatnya lagi bersamamu, Minato," kata Kushina.

"Yah, kita lihat nanti," kata Minato sambil tersenyum lebar.

Untuk sesaat, Kushina merasa pernah berada dalam situasi yang sama dimana Minato tersenyum lebar seperti itu. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin ini karena ia sudah mulai terbiasa melihat senyuman pemuda itu. Senyum yang hangat seperti cahaya bulan yang terang.

* * *

"Kushina, kau lihat tidak ada awan di atas langit dan kita bisa melihat bulan dan bintang dengan sangat jelas," kata Minato. Pemuda itu tampak senang bisa memandangi bulan seperti ini. Kegiatan yang sering dilakukannya dulu saat masih di rumah lamanya. Pada saat orang tuanya pulang larut malam, ia pasti memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya dan memandang cahaya bulan. Kadang ia melihat bentuknya yang menyerupai sabit petani yang bekerja di sawah, kadang ia melihat bentuk bulan yang setengah. Bentuk bulan yang disukainya adalah bulan yang sepenuhnya bulat seperti malam ini.

Karena lama tak menjawab, ia menoleh ke arah Kushina. Ia melihat Kushina memejamkan matanya dan entah pengelihatannya yang bermasalah atau bukan, tubuh Kushina mulai terlihat samar-samar, tidak seperti biasanya. Minato mulai khawatir. "Kushina?" panggilnya. Pemuda itu memanggil Kushina beberapa kali. Tetapi Kushina tetap tidak merespon dan terus memejamkan matanya sementara sosoknya mulai menghilang.

"Kushina, apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Minato mulai panik. Tangannya mencoba meraih Kushina, namun percuma karena Kushina hanyalah roh, dan seorang manusia hidup tak akan mungkin bisa menyentuh roh. Minato tahu itu, namun ia tetap berusaha.

"Kau tidak berencana begitu saja meninggalkanku tanpa pamit kan?" Minato berkata dengan nada sedih.

Ada sesuatu di hati pemuda itu yang mengatakan ia tidak rela Kushina meninggalkannya. Gadis yang belakangan hanya karena keberadaannya saja sudah membuat Minato terhibur. Ia tak mau Kushina meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba mata violet Kushina terbuka kembali lalu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menoleh ke arahnya. "Kushina, kau kenapa?" tanya Minato. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kushina yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Eh? A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Kushina terbata.

"Syukurlah karena kau tidak bergerak dan hanya memejamkan matamu terus dari tadi. Aku terus memanggil namamu dan aku hampir panik tadi," ujar Minato, jujur. Pemuda itu mendesah lega.

"Maaf Minato, tadi aku hanya mendapat gambaran mengenai cara bereinkarnasi dari seseorang," jawab Kushina.

'_Gambaran bereinkarnasi'?_– pikir Minato agak bingung. Tunggu apakah ini adalah tanda gadis itu akan pergi meninggalkannya?

"Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan untuk tinggal di tempat ini lebih lama," kata Kushina kemudian.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" tanya Minato. Tanpa sadar, ia menahan napasnya menunggu jawaban Kushina.

"Tidak selama kau memintaku tetap berada di sini, bersamamu," jawab Kushina tersenyum lembut.

Mendengar kata-kata Kushina, perasaan lega membanjiri dada pemuda itu. Dalam hati ia senang dengan jawaban Kushina. Gadis itu terdengar tulus saat mengatakannya dan ia tak mungkin berbohong. Lagi pula untuk apa roh berkata bohong? Tunggu, apa itu berarti gadis itu memiliki perasaan padanya? Siapa tahu...

"Aku akan menantikan saat ketika bulan kembali penuh seperti malam ini dan melihatnya lagi bersamamu, Minato," kata Kushina.

"Yah, kita lihat nanti," kata Minato sambil tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Di salah satu jalan di Kyoto, beberapa orang sedang berkumpul di tempat itu. Mereka berdiri memusatkan perhatian pada seorang pria yang berdiri di tengah-tengah. Wajah pria itu tak jelas terlihat walau sudah diterangi cahaya bulan yang terang karena pria itu memakai topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Seperti yang sudah kuperintahkan pada kalian. Kita akan masuk ke kediamannya lalu merekrutnya menjadi salah satu dari kita," kata pria itu. "Tentu saja seperti biasa, kalau memang dia tidak mau bergabung, kita akan menghabisinya di tempat. Kalian mengerti?"

"Baik!" jawab sepuluh orang yang berkumpul di sekitar pria itu. Kemudian mereka serentak memasang penutup wajah dan menyiapkan pedang pada pinggang dan punggung mereka. Lalu satu per satu orang-orang itu memanjat dinding di belakang mereka.

Dengan gerakan tanpa suara, satu orang berpedang itu sampai di tempat target berada. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia sudah mengunci targetnya itu.

"Si-siapa kau?" geram pria itu mencoba berontak.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, ya," ujar pria pemimpin pasukan berpedang tersebut keluar dari dalam kegelapan. Pria itu melepaskan penutup wajahnya namun tetap memakai topinya.

"Kau! Kau 'kan mentri keuangan yang telah diusir dari istana!"

"Ya, dan kau orang yang menggantikan aku kan, Danzou?"

"Uchiha Madara, sebenarnya apa maumu datang kemari?" tanya Danzou.

"Yah, kedatanganku sebenarnya hanya karena sebuah rencana yang terlintas di dalam pikiranku," kata Uchiha Madara terkesan basa-basi.

Danzou hanya diam menunggu Uchiha Madara melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sederhana saja, aku ingin melakukan...revolusi pada sistem kerajaan saat ini," ucap Uchiha Madara santai.

Mata Danzou terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya kaku seketika. Tak disangka-sangka musuh kerajaan yang akhir-akhir ini membuat onar dengan membunuh para pejabat pemerintahan ada di depan matanya.

"Kau, apakah kau yang membunuh Hakim Hoshigaki Kisame?" tanya Danzou.

"Oh, orang itu. Ya, akulah yang memerintahkan salah satu bawahanku membunuhnya. Tidak sulit karena saat itu dia mabuk," jawab Madara sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik. "Lagi pula seingatku, bukankah kalian saling berseteru? Bukankah selama beberapa kali Hakim itu pernah mencoba membuatmu merasakan yang namanya penjara bawah tanah istana yang menyeramkan?"

"Yah, memang aku tidak menyukainya," kata Danzou. "Bagaimana kalau kau memerintahkan bawahanmu untuk melepaskanku dan kita duduk sambil berbicara?"

"Pemikiran bagus," ujar Madara sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya, memerintahkan bawahannya untuk melepas Danzou.

Setelah kedua orang itu duduk dengan diawasi bawahan Madara, pembicaraan pun dimulai. Tanpa basa-basi, Madara langsung mengajukan pertanyaan inti kedatangannya malam ini.

"Jadi, apakah kau mau bergabung bersamaku, Danzou?" tanya Madara.

Danzou diam sejenak, menutup matanya sambil berpikir. "Aku kebetulan tidak puas dengan pemerintahan kaisar saat ini," kata Danzou.

"Maksudmu Baginda Pain?" seringai licik terlihat di wajah Madara.

"Dan," kata Danzou lagi. "Aku berpikir tidak ada ruginya bergabung denganmu."

"Oh, keputusan yang sangat bagus, Danzou," ucap Madara sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan melihat usahamu dalam mengacau balaukan pemerintahan yang sedang berjalan saat ini dengan posisimu sebagai mentri keuangan kerajaan."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Boleh jujur gak readers? Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini saya sedang terpengaruh dengan Drama Korea terutama cerita zaman kerajaan (Misalkan seperti Drama berjudul 'The Moon That Embraces The Sun *lho kok malah promosi?* #plak). Balik ke topik, mungkin karena nonton drama tentang revolusi pemerintahan kerajaan yang seperti itu makanya fic ini jadi agak ke sana alurnya. Hehe...

Mind to review?

**Kuro Tenma**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Beautiful Ghost**

**By**: Kuro Tenma

**Disclaimer**:** NARUTO **©Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre**: Romance, Supernatural, Drama, OOC, AU

**Rate**: T

**Pair**: MinaKushi...**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Hai, kita ketemu lagi di fic ini! Gak terasa sudah sampai chapter 4. Saya harap readers tidak merasa bosan dan masih mau mengikuti cerita ini.

Makasih buat: **KarinHyuuga**, **Anezakibeech**, **HABANERO FLASH 25**, **Minato-kun LOVE Kushina-chan**, **Fukuyoshi Keiko**, **Barbara123**. Serta para silent readers saya ucapkan terimakasih juga karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Pergerakan**

"Sial, lagi-lagi ada pembunuhan di kota," umpat seorang pria sambil memukul meja dihadapannya dengan keras.

"Tenang, kau yang sebagai pimpinan polisi di seluruh kota Kyoto ini tidak boleh emosi seperti itu," kata seorang pria yang umurnya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari pria yang menggebrak meja tadi.

"Tapi Sarutobi-san, sudah ada lima orang yang terbunuh seminggu terakhir ini," gumam pria itu sambil menunjuk tumpukan dokumen di samping mejanya.

Hiruzen Sarutobi hanya tersenyum sambil menghela napas. "Kau benar, Hatake. Ini benar-benar meresahkan. Apalagi untuk menenangkan penduduk sipil tidaklah mudah."

Kali ini giliran Hatake Kakashi yang menghela napas. "Tapi tidakkah kau merasa ini aneh?" tanya Kakashi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sarutobi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya balik.

"Kasus-kasus pembunuhan ini," kata Kakashi. "Tidakkah kau merasa aneh karena para korbannya adalah orang-orang yang memiliki jabatan penting di pemerintahan?"

Sarutobi diam sejenak sambil berpikir. "Sepertinya ucapanmu memang benar. Semula aku hanya mengira bahwa pelaku pembunuhan tidak menyukai sikap para pegawai pemerintahan yang setiap malam sering berpesta pora di rumah-rumah hiburan. Tetapi setelah melihat kasus lain dengan ciri-ciri pembunuhan yang sama yaitu di tusuk bagian dada dan perut—"

"Maksudmu tentang pasangan dokter Namikaze pada kasus pertama, dua minggu yang lalu?" sela Kakashi.

"Benar, semuanya jadi tampak aneh sekarang. Kenapa pasangan dokter Namikaze yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemerintahan juga harus dibunuh?" ucap Sarutobi sambil berpikir.

"Lagi pula mereka tidak pernah pergi ke rumah-rumah hiburan. Selain itu, kudengar nyonya Namikaze paling anti yang namanya rumah hiburan. Karena suaminya sangat mesum," kata Kakashi mulai merasa heran.

"Kalau diperiksa dari luka pada tubuh korban, memang sebaiknya kita mengawasi pergerakan samurai," ucap Sarutobi.

"Tidak, tidak, itu percuma. Aku sudah coba memeriksanya," kata Kakashi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan uniknya, beberapa samurai juga dilaporkan hilang secara misterius. Tambah anehnya lagi, samurai-samurai yang hilang itu malah samurai yang memiliki kemampuan terhebat."

Usai Kakashi mengucapkan kalimatnya. Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak kemudian keduanya tiba-tiba saling menatap dengan serius.

"Jangan-jangan...!" ujar Sarutobi tertahan.

"Pikiran kita sepertinya sama." Kakashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mengambil langkah mendekati jendela ruang kerjanya. Dari jendela itu ia bisa melihat aktivitas penduduk kota Kyoto yang terjadi di depan kantor kepolisian. "Sepertinya memang ada aktivitas di bawah tanah yang mengharuskan mereka menghasut para pejabat dan beberapa dokter serta samurai..."

"Dengan kata lain, akan diadakan kudeta." ucap Sarutobi dengan alis berkerut. Saat memikirkan kemungkinan itu ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin dan tiba-tiba ia merasa badannya kaku. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kerajaan yang memerintah Kyoto dan kota serta desa lain yang memenuhi Jepang itu.

"Sarutobi-san, kau tahu 'kan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya?" ucap Kakashi beberapa saat setelah keheningan menghampiri keduanya dalam ruangan itu.

Sarutobi mengangguk perlahan. "Kau juga sepertinya tidak bisa bersantai-santai lagi, Hatake."

* * *

"Ehh? Kau bilang kau akan kemana?" tanya Kushina sambil mengerjapkan mata. Dihadapannya, Minato sedang menyusun buku-buku pelajarannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas rajut.

"Aku bilang, aku akan kembali ke sekolah, di Kyoto." jawab Minato tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis berambut merah itu.

"Sekolah? Aku baru tahu kau sekolah." gumam Kushina sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya, sebelumnya aku mengambil cuti selama dua minggu dan hari ini, hari liburku telah berakhir." Minato berhenti sejenak lalu memandang Kushina. Sebuah senyum menghiasi bibirnya. "Jangan-jangan kau...sudah akan merindukanku?" tanyanya menggoda gadis itu.

Wajah Kushina memerah seketika saat mendengar ucapan Minato. "Huh! Jangan besar kepala! Lagi pula kau juga tahu 'kan, kalau sendirian itu sama sekali tidak mengenakkan!" kata Kushina sebal.

Minato diam sejenak lalu menunjukkan sebuah senyum sedih untuk sekilas. "Yah, kurasa aku juga dapat membayangkannya. Sudahlah, nanti aku akan kembali lagi, kok!" ujar Minato dengan sebuah senyum lebar bertengger di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu," kata Kushina.

"Aku berangkat, Kushina!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Setelah Minato pergi, Kushina masih berdiri diam di dekat pintu. Jari telunjuk kanannya menempel di dagu. Apa hanya perasaannya kalau tadi Minato tersenyum sedih?

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Minato mengambil cuti sekolah untuk apa, ya? Lalu kenapa dia tinggal sendirian di sini? Apakah keluarganya tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Lagi pula kenapa sekolah Minato ada di Kyoto? Itu 'kan lumayan jauh dari sini?" tanya Kushina kepada dirinya sendiri. "Hmm, yang membuatku tidak mengerti, apa itu 'sekolah'?" Kushina menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

* * *

Usai pelajaran selesai, Minato memutuskan untuk segera ke stasiun kereta dan pulang. Namun saat ia berjalan di areal pemukiman, ia melihat sebuah sosok. Sebuah sosok yang dikenalinya sebagai seorang wanita penghibur yang ia lihat di tempat hiburan bernama 'Hana'. Ya, dia adalah Ran.

"Tunggu!" Minato berseru dari kejauhan. Sepertinya wanita itu tidak mendengarnya karena suasana yang cukup ramai di sekitar sana. Wanita itu terus berjalan lalu berbelok memasuki sebuah gang sempit.

Saat pemuda berambut pirang itu berbelok ke arah gang yang sama, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan wanita itu. "Bagaimana—" ucapnya kehilangan kata-kata. Padahal ia yakin wanita tadi berbelok ke gang itu. Ia tersentak ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya dari arah belakang.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" tanya sebuah suara.

Minato menoleh dan menatap orang yang menepuk pundaknya itu. Dan mata safirnya terbelalak ketika mendapati Ran ada di sampingnya. "Anda—"

"Kulihat sepertinya kau sedang mencari seseorang," ujar Ran sambil tersenyum simpul.

Minato berdeham dan mulai berbicara. "Begini, sebenarnya saya sedang mencari Anda."

Ran sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau mencariku? Ada apa seorang anak muda mencariku? Kalau kau ingin kuhibur, sebaiknya kau pergi ke rumah hiburan 'Hana'," ucap Ran dengan heran.

"Bukan seperti itu," Minato menjawab cepat. "Saya mencari Anda karena ada hal yang saya ingin tanyakan."

Ran diam dan menunggu Minato untuk berbicara. Sepertinya wanita itu sedang dalam keadaan yang cukup sabar karena tidak tampak raut 'tidak sabar' di wajahnya yang tidak dipoles bedak itu. Saat ini wanita itu sedang memakai kimono biasa tanpa motif berwarna ungu tua. Rambutnya ia sanggul seperti biasa, ia memakai tusuk rambut giok berwarna merah sama seperti terakhir kali Minato melihatnya.

"Saya langsung ke pokok permasalahannya saja," kata Minato. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu saya melihat Anda dengan salah seorang bangsawan. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu saya mendengar dia sudah meninggal akibat dibunuh seseorang. Apakah Anda mengenal pria bangsawan itu?"

Mata hitam Ran agak melebar beberapa saat. "Dia...Dia adalah pelanggan tetap kami. Namanya adalah Hoshigaki Kisame. Seorang hakim," jawab Ran. Mata hitamnya melihat ke bawah. Sepertinya untuk beberapa alasan membicarakan Hoshigaki Kisame membuat wanita itu merasa tidak nyaman.

_Seorang hakim rupanya_—batin Minato. "Jadi begitu," gumamnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah harus kembali. Sampai jumpa," kata Ran membungkuk hormat sekilas lalu berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu," kata Minato menghentikan langkah wanita itu. "Siapakah namamu?"

Wanita itu menoleh lalu tersenyum kecil. "Murasaki. Itu nama saya pada kehidupan siang," jawab Ran lalu kembali berbalik meninggalkan Minato dan menghilang di keramaian.

_Murasaki_—Minato tampak berpikir.

"Hei!" mendengar suara di belakangnya, Minato melompat kaget. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria tua yang ia kenal sebagai detektif yang membantu dalam penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

Heran juga, sepertinya hari ini orang-orang suka sekali mengagetkan dirinya. Tetapi Minato tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Pemuda itu cukup heran melihat detektif Hiruzen Sarutobi ada di tempat seperti ini.

"Sedang apa Anda di sini?" tanya Minato.

"Tadi aku kebetulan lewat sini dan melihatmu. Jadi aku menghampirimu untuk menyapa." jawab Sarutobi tidak menghilangkan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Apa ada perkembangan berarti?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Wajah Sarutobi berubah menjadi serius. "Belum ada sampai saat ini," jawab Sarutobi terus terang.

"Sebenarnya aku berpikir untuk ikut membantu penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan itu. Apakah Anda mengizinkannya?" tanya Minato penuh harap. Ia ingin sekali menguak kasus ini dan ingin segera mengetahui kebenarannya.

Alis Sarutobi bertaut. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. "Maaf, nak. Aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu," jawab Sarutobi pelan.

"Kenapa—"

"Karena nyawa menjadi taruhannya!" sela Sarutobi menaikkan nada suaranya yang membuat Minato tersentak.

"Kau hanyalah warga sipil dan kami tidak bisa mengikut sertakanmu tanpa persiapan apapun," ucap Sarutobi.

* * *

_Karena nyawa menjadi taruhannya!_

Kalimat itu membuat Minato merenggut kesal. Ia kesal karena ucapan detektif polisi itu memang benar. Ia tidak pernah berlatih apapun. Ia hanya pernah mempelajari ilmu bela diri dasar dan itu tidaklah cukup jika ia masuk ke dalam anggota penyidik polisi. Minato mengepalkan tangannya lalu menarik napas perlahan. Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

"Minato?" panggil Kushina. Gadis berambut merah itu kini merangkak mendekati Minato yang sedang duduk di lantai tatami.

Minato tidak bergeming. Dia sama sekali tidak menanggapi panggilan Kushina. Hal itu membuat Kushina menjadi gemas. "Kau kembali lagi seperti waktu itu! Aku sebal padamu, Minato!" gerutunya kesal. Gadis itu bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Minato.

Kushina masuk ke kamar mandi dan berteriak kesal. Ia mengacungkan kedua tangannya yang terkepal tinggi-tinggi di udara. "Aku sebal!" sahutnya meluapkan kekesalan yang dirasakannya.

"_**Aku sebal pada Minato...!"**_

"_**Kenapa Minato bersikap seperti itu?"**_

"_**Apa yang dipikirkan Minato sehingga ia tidak memedulikanku?"**_

Tiba-tiba Kushina mendengar suaranya sendiri di dalam kepalanya. Suara-suara itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Sepertinya ia merasa pernah dalam keadaan yang sama sehingga mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebelumnya. _Tunggu, 'sebelumnya'? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengan Minato sebelumnya?_—pikir Kushina.

"_**Kushina, aku merasa kita tidak bisa bersama lagi..."**_

"_**Apa ini berhubungan dengan kedatangan putra mahkota?"**_

"_**Aku rasa dia menyukaimu..."**_

"_**Tidak, Minato! Aku tidak mau kau pergi meninggalkanku! Bawalah aku bersamamu!"**_

Kushina tersentak saat bayangan tentang sebuah kejadian berkelebat di dalam pikirannya. Tanpa ia sadari air mata membanjiri kedua pipinya. Kejadian yang baru saja terlintas dikepalanya membuatnya sedih dan ingin sekali menangis. _Rasanya sakit_—batin Kushina sambil memegangi dadanya yang serasa ditusuk belati tajam.

"_**Putri kuil memang beruntung. Ia langsung mendapat panggilan mengunjungi istana."**_

"_**Apa kau tidak tahu? Putra mahkota jatuh cinta padanya! Makanya ia dibawa ke istana."**_

"_**Wajar, sih. Dia istimewa. Baginda raja menganggap menjadikan seorang penjaga roh suci sebagai menantunya akan membuat kerajaannya lebih kuat dan besar."**_

"_**Ah, apa kau tidak lihat? Senyum putra mahkota begitu hangat pada putri kuil itu."**_

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menutupi telinganya yang terus mendengar suara asing itu. "Hentikan..." katanya memohon.

"_**Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi asalkan kau bahagia. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."**_

"_**Terima kasih, Putra Mahkota!"**_

"_**Minato, ayo kita lari dari sini. Lari sejauh mungkin sampai kita tak ditemukan."**_

"_**Kushina, tunggu aku di pohon besar di belakang kuil. Aku akan ke sana setelah meringkas beberapa barang."**_

"Hentikan! Aku mohon!" Kushina duduk di lantai kamar mandi sambil tetap menutupi kedua telinganya.

"_**Kenapa Minato tidak kunjung datang?"**_

"_**Hei, itu dia! Tangkap!"**_

"Tidak! Jangan! Hentikan!" Kushina berteriak berharap bayangan yang sedang dilihatnya cepat menghilang.

"_**Penjaga istana! Aku harus lari! KYAAA!"**_

Kushina membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah bayangan dirinya jatuh ke dalam jurang. Ia coba mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. "A-apa itu tadi...?" ucapnya pelan.

"Kushina!" pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan Minato dengan wajah khawatir. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" tanyanya beruntun.

Kushina mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Minato. "Minato... Aku takut..." katanya mulai terisak. Air mata kembali mengalir turun di kedua pipi Kushina.

"Kenapa? Kau bisa mengatakan apa yang membuatmu merasa takut seperti ini, kalau kau mau," kata Minato mendekati Kushina dan berjongkok sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata gadis itu. Namun percuma, ia tidak bisa menyentuh Kushina.

"Sial," gumam Minato. Ia menyalahkan dirinya saat melihat Kushina seperti itu. Ia kesal karena, bahkan sekedar menepuk punggung gadis itu untuk menenangkannya saja ia tidak bisa.

Kushina menggeleng pelan. "Jangan marah pada dirimu sendiri, Minato. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Memang sudah hukum alam kita tidak bisa saling bersentuhan. Tetapi aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Kau harus tahu itu." Kushina menghapus air matanya dengan tangan kanan. "Aku sudah bahagia saat kau berada di sisiku seperti saat ini."

Minato menatap Kushina dengan sebuah senyum samar di wajahnya. Seandainya. Seandainya saja gadis itu bukanlah roh. Ia ingin merengkuhnya dalam pelukan dan menenangkannya supaya gadis itu tidak menangis lagi.

* * *

Suara benda tajam menembus kulit terdengar di salah satu jalan sepi Konoha pada malam ini. Warna merah mengalir dan bau anyir darah langsung merebak ke udara.

"Cih, kau sama saja tidak bergunanya, Mentri Pertahanan," umpat seorang pria. "Ayo, kita pergi dari sini. Madara dan bawahannya pasti sudah menunggu di tempat persembunyiannya."

Pengikut pria yang berjumlah tiga orang berpakaian serba hitam itu mengangguk. Kemudian mereka pergi dari itu meninggalkan seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, seseorang sedang bersembunyi sambil memerhatikan apa yang terjadi. Orang itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu menghampiri tubuh yang tidak bernyawa itu. _Benar, dia adalah Mentri Pertahanan_—batin orang itu setelah memeriksa mayat itu.

"Hm, rupanya ada musuh di balik layar juga." gumam orang itu. "Tadi itu jelas-jelas Mentri Keuangan, Danzou. Dan...'Madara'? Sepertinya nama itu tak asing."

_Yang jelas aku harus melaporkannya pada Hatake_—pikir orang itu sambil beranjak lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5 : Janji yang Tak Terlupakan

**My Beautiful Ghost**

**By**: Kuro Tenma

**Disclaimer**:** NARUTO **©Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre**: Romance, Supernatural, Drama, OOC, AU

**Rate**: T

**Pair**: MinaKushi...**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Janji yang Tak Terlupakan**

"Ah, Minato-san," panggil Mikoto. Sebelumnya gadis itu sering sekali memanggil nama Minato dengan nama keluarganya, yaitu 'Namikaze', tetapi Minato memintanya untuk memanggil langsung dengan namanya saja walaupun dengan embel-embel. Pemuda itu merasa tidak enak jika hanya ia saja yang memanggil nama Mikoto.

Minato yang baru saja ingin pergi ke kamarnya langsung menoleh ketika dipanggil. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Ini, ada surat untukmu," kata Mikoto seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop surat kepada Minato. "Baru saja datang tadi pagi ketika kau sedang pergi."

"Oh, terima kasih," gumam Minato sambil menerima lalu membuka surat itu. Usai ia membaca isi surat tersebut, matanya langsung melebar.

"Apa ada yang salah Minato-san?" tanya Mikoto heran ketika melihat ekspresi Minato yang kelihatan tidak sehat.

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada yang salah," kata Minato terbata-bata.

"Benar?" tanya Mikoto sekali lagi dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Iya," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Mikoto, kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang," Minato berkata sambil mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah melihat tatapan penuh selidik seperti yang diperlihatkan Mikoto tadi.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Ah, namanya Murasaki, kau pernah mendengar nama itu?" kata Minato setelah berhasil mengingat.

Wajah Mikoto langsung berubah dari ekspresi penasaran menjadi ekspresi terkejut. Matanya yang berwarna hitam agak melebar.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Minato.

"Di..dia," ucap Mikoto. "Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Kalau tidak salah beberapa hari yang lalu. Ada apa?" Minato sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tahu dimana aku bisa menemuinya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Dia bekerja di tempat hiburan bernama 'Hana' di tengah kota Kyoto."

"Jadi begitu," gumam Mikoto pelan.

"Ada apa Mikoto?" tanya Minato.

Hening sejenak sebelum Mikoto menjawab, "Minato-san, dia... Murasaki itu, kakak perempuan kandungku."

"Dia kakakmu? Pantas saja aku merasa kalian sangat mirip," ujar Minato sedikit terkejut. "Tapi dilihat dari reaksimu sepertinya kau sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya, dia.. memilih menjadi seorang geisha daripada menemaniku di sini," kata Mikoto sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Kau mau menceritakan hal itu padaku?" tanya Minato.

Mikoto menatap Minato sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Yah, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti kerabatku sendiri, Minato-san," kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mendengarkan," ucap Minato.

"Ini sebuah cerita lama tentang dua perempuan yang meperebutkan seorang pria," kata Mikoto mulai bercerita. "Wanita bernama Murasaki, dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada pria itu. Kemudian, pada suatu kesempatan, kedua perempuan tersebut bertemu dengan pria itu dalam suatu acara perjodohan dengan maksud salah satu dari kedua perempuan itu kelak menjadi istri pria itu. Namun ternyata, pria itu tidak memilih Murasaki, tetapi memilih perempuan satunya lalu mereka segera melaksanakan pernikahan.

"Murasaki merasa sakit hati lalu kabur dari rumah kemudian tak pernah kembali. Si perempuan yang menikah dengan pria tersebut tidak pernah menyadari bahwa saudara perempuannya, Murasaki, sangat menyukai pria tersebut. Setelah menyadarinya, ia merasa bersalah dan berusaha mencari Murasaki. Tak lama kemudian, perempuan itu kehilangan suaminya karena suatu wabah penyakit lalu tak pernah bertemu dengan Murasaki lagi," kata Mikoto mengakhiri ceritanya.

Mata Minato membelalak. "Apakah si perempuan saudara Murasaki itu adalah kau, Mikoto?" tanya Minato.

Mikoto tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kesedihan. "Seandainya aku menyadarinya lebih cepat... Kakakku, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan rumah," ucap Mikoto.

Minato hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku adalah seorang janda dan tidak pernah menikah lagi setelah itu," kata Mikoto lagi. "Dia.. adalah pria yang baik. Aku sangat menyayanginya sama seperti aku menyayangi kakakku. Ketika keduanya pergi, aku sedih sekali."

"Tapi, terima kasih Minato-san," ucap Mikoto. "Kau sudah memberi tahu keberadaan kak Murasaki padaku. Setidaknya aku dapat melihat wajahnya lagi."

Minato mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Semoga kalian dapat akur kembali," ucap Minato.

.

.

.

Minato baru saja menutup pintu ketika Kushina segera mendatanginya sambil menyambut kedatangannya. "Minato!" sahut Kushina.

"Ah, Kushina," gumam Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat tidak sehat," kata Kushina setelah melihat wajah Minato yang agak tegang.

Minato diam sejenak sebelum berbicara, "Kushina, pembunuh kedua orang tuaku sudah diketahui identitasnya."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Kushina.

"Kata Sarutobi-san, orang yang menangani kasusku, dia bilang tidak perlu memikirkan pembunuhnya. Ia akan mengatasinya," jawab Minato.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Tapi kenapa wajahmu terlihat resah begitu?"

"Yang kukhawatirkan tidak hanya itu saat ini," kata Minato. "Sarutobi-san juga berkata keadaan di tempat ini sedang gawat."

"Apa maksudmu, Minato?"

"Mungkin...akan terjadi perang di ibu kota Kyoto tak lama lagi," gumam Minato.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi dan Hiruzen Sarutobi dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Madara dan Danzou akan melaksanakan aksi mereka malam ini, yaitu menggulingkan pemerintahan. Mereka dapat menarik kesimpulan itu karena mentri kerajaan yang berjumlah dua puluh enam orang, diantaranya sudah dua puluh orang telah dibunuh.

Tentunya sebagai pihak penjaga istana keduanya tidak bisa tinggal diam menghadapi hal yang sedang terjadi ini. Keduanya langsung bertemu dan membicarakan tentang informasi apa saja yang mereka dapatkan sejauh ini.

"Jadi ada seseorang bernama 'Madara' yang bekerja sama dengan Danzou." gumam Kakashi pelan. Sepertinya nama Madara tidak asing baginya.

"Hei, Hatake, apa kau pernah mendengar nama Madara di suatu tempat? Setelah mendengar nama itu aku jadi mengingat sebuah peristiwa..."

Mata Kakashi langsung membelalak kaget. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya lalu mencari sesuatu di rak kayu samping meja kerjanya. _Mana mungkin aku melupakan nama penting itu_—pikir Kakashi sambil mencari dokumen yang ia cari.

"Oi, Hatake? Ada apa?" tanya Sarutobi kebingungan melihat tingkah laku Kakashi.

"Nama lengkapnya adalah Uchiha Madara! Aku ingat sekali dengan nama itu!" kata Kakashi sambil mengambil salah satu dokumen dari rak lalu membukanya dengan cepat. "Ini! Coba lihat tulisan ini!"

Sarutobi langsung membaca tulisan yang disodorkan oleh Kakashi dan matanya langsung membelalak kaget. "Astaga. Dia ternyata berhubungan dengan kematian ayahmu," kata Sarutobi. Matanya tetap terpaku pada tulisan dalam dokumen tersebut.

"Tidak hanya itu. Dia adalah mentri keuangan sebelum Danzou dan dia merupakan kerabat jauh Baginda Kaisar saat ini!"

"Dengan kata lain motifnya sudah mulai kelihatan jelas. Bahwa dia ingin membalas kelakuan Kaisar yang telah mengusirnya dari istana dan berniat mengambil alih kekuasaan itu. Sedangkan Danzou, dia ingin memanfaatkan keadaan setelah Madara naik tahta."

"Benar sekali, Sarutobi-san!" kata Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menyelamatkan Kaisar dan rakyat Kyoto. Malam ini juga," kata Sarutobi. "Saatnya kita menyelesaikan semua masalah ini... Dengan demikian, kasus yang sedang kutangani, yaitu tentang kasus pembunuhan kedua dokter Namikaze pun terselesaikan."

* * *

"Minato, jadi kau akan pergi?" tanya Kushina. Ia akan merasa kesepian jika Minato pergi selamanya.

"Ya, aku akan mampir ke tempat Sarutobi-san setelah itu aku akan kembali ke sini lagi," jawab Minato.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini bersamaku?"

Minato menatap Kushina lembut. "Tentu saja," jawab Minato mantap.

.

.

.

"Sarutobi-san, sudah lebih dari setengah penduduk diungsikan ke luar wilayah Kyoto," lapor Kakashi.

"Baiklah, berarti penduduk sudah aman. Kaisar juga sudah mulai bergerak meninggalkan Kyoto. Musuh pun menyerang tak lama lagi," ucap Sarutobi.

"Sesuai rencana sebelumnya, kita akan menyerang mereka sampai habis, para pemberontak itu," kata Kakashi.

"Tidak ada yang boleh macam-macam pada Kaisar, itu sudah hukum mutlak," gumam Sarutobi.

.

.

.

"Minato-san," panggil Mikoto.

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya Minato menoleh. "Ada apa Mikoto?"

"Aku akan ikut mengungsi ke luar wilayah. Apa kau tidak segera berkemas juga?" tanya Mikoto.

Minato hanya tersenyum. "Tidak, aku akan tetap di sini. Lagipula tempat ini lumayan jauh dari ibu kota. Jadi kupikir di sini cukup aman."

Mikoto mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku ingin pergi mengungsi karena siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu dengan kakak kandungku di tempat pengungsian," ujar Mikoto.

"Semoga kau bisa bertemu dan berbaikan dengannya, ya, Mikoto."

"Terima kasih, Minato-san."

.

.

.

Minato segera pergi menuju pusat Kyoto begitu ia turun dari kereta. Sebenarnya ia sempat diperingatkan oleh petugas yang berjaga di loket keberangkatan kalau situasi Kyoto sangat gawat. Petugas itu juga memberitahunya kereta yang ia naiki adalah kereta terakhir dan tidak akan beroperasi kembali sampai keadaan kota sudah aman.

Minato hanya berharap ia bisa menemui Sarutobi dan menanyakan siapa yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya karena tampaknya detektif itu tak ingin memberitahunya.

Minato sudah sampai di depan kantor Sarutobi dan segera masuk ke dalam. Namun kantor itu dalam keadaan gelap yang menandakan tidak ada orang di sana. Minato pun pergi keluar lalu mulai mencari Sarutobi. Perasaannya tak enak ketika melewati jalan kota Kyoto yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Jalan itu gelap tanpa satupun lampu kertas yang dihidupkan.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali saat kota sudah aman saja," gumam Minato.

Tetapi saat pemuda itu berbalik, ia melihat seseorang samurai berbaju serba hitam berdiri dihadapannya. Wajah samurai itu hanya bagian matanya saja yang tak tertutupi kain hitam. Minato membeku. Ia menyadari sorot itu. Sorot mata yang akan menghabisi nyawanya.

* * *

"Hah!" Kushina tersentak. Baru saja ada sebersit kejadian memenuhi kepalanya. Kejadian itu dimana Minato berbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh bersimbah darah.

"A-apa itu tadi..?" tanyanya cemas.

Malam ini bulan sangat sempurna. Berbentuk penuh dan bulat. Sama seperti terakhir ia dan Minato melihatnya.

Saat Kushina tengah memandangi bulan, tiba-tiba cahaya putih menyilaukan matanya. Ketika ia membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, ia menyadari dirinya telah berada di dalam kuil tempat ia bertemu Kyuubi sebelumnya.

"**Selamat datang, Kushina,"** ucap Kyuubi yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Kushina.

"Kyuubi!" sahut Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"**Kushina, bukankah kau sudah merasakannya?"**

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuubi?" tanya Kushina tidak paham.

"**Malam ini berbeda. Tidak setenang malam-malam lainnya. Aku merasakan firasat buruk,"** ucap Kyuubi.

"Eh, jadi kau juga merasakannya? Aku juga sempat cemas, tetapi ketika mendengar Minato akan pulang dan berada di sampingku, aku merasa tenang," kata Kushina.

Kyuubi terdiam sejenak. **"Kushina, menurut garis takdir yang akan terjadi," **kata Kyuubi memberi jeda. **"Garis kehidupan Namikaze Minato akan berakhir malam ini."**

Mata Kushina membelalak kaget. "A-apa maksud ucapanmu, Kyuu-bi?" tanya Kushina terbata-bata.

"**Roda reinkarnasinya perlahan mulai berputar. Tak lama lagi ia akan masuk ke dalam putaran itu,"** ucap Kyuubi.

Tanpa terasa air mata Kushina jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia tak mampu menyangkal karena ia sendiri telah merasakan firasat itu sejak ia mendapat gambaran Minato tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Hanya saja ia tak ingin mengakuinya, tak ingin meyakininya. Ia hanya ingin percaya pada ucapan Minato bahwa pemuda itu akan pulang.

"A-aku tidak masalah. Seratus? Tidak, lima ratus tahun lagi? Aku, aku pasti menunggunya!" sahut Kushina sambil menahan isakan tangisnya.

Kyuubi hanya menggeleng. **"Tidak, aku hadir malam ini untuk menjemputmu Kushina. Kau juga akan masuk ke dalam putaran roda reinkarnasi. Tak mungkin seorang penjaga roh suci sepertimu menetap lebih lama lagi di bumi. Apalagi kau sudah dalam bentuk arwah."**

"Ta-tapi, kau mengatakan sendiri bahwa aku tak mungkin bereikarnasi jika tak mengingat tujuanku sebelum meninggal bukan?" kata Kushina mencoba untuk menolak Kyuubi.

"**Jujurlah kepadaku, kau bahkan sudah mengingat semua kejadian sebelum kau meninggal,"** ucap Kyuubi sambil memejamkan matanya. **"Bahkan tujuanmu juga sudah tercapai dan itu berarti, kau adalah roh tanpa beban dan dapat terangkat menuju langit."**

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu tujuanku selama menjadi roh adalah apa!" jerit Kushina marah.

"**Tujuanmu cuma satu, yaitu bertemu lagi dengan Namikaze Minato! Itu sudah sangat jelas!"** sahut Kyuubi lantang dengan matanya yang memelototi Kushina.

Kushina tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyuubi.

_Tidak, tidak, aku tidak ingin berpisah seperti ini dengan Minato. Jangan lagi. Aku tak menginginkan kami berpisah lagi karena takdir._

"Tidak bisakah aku bertemu Minato untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" tanya Kushina memelas. "Hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal saja tidak boleh?"

Kyuubi menatap Kushina prihatin. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. **"Baiklah, akan kuberikan padamu sebuah hadiah karena kau telah berhasil menemukan tujuanmu selama kau berkelana dalam bertuk arwah di dunia manusia,"** kata Kyuubi. **"Akan kuberikan kau tubuh nyata. Kau dapat menyentuhnya walaupun kau adalah roh."**

Mata Kushina melebar. Sebuah senyum kecil perlahan terlukis di bibirnya. "Terima kasih Kyuubi..."

.

.

.

Kushina harus jatuh berkali-kali ketika ia berusaha berjalan menuju tempat Minato berada. Tubuhnya terasa berat sekali. Badannya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum berukuran kecil ketika ia memaksa kakinya untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Harus menerima rasa sakit pun ia rela. Yang jelas, ia tak akan meninggalkan Minato lagi tanpa kata-kata terakhir.

Kyuubi mengatakan padanya tidak akan membantunya. Ia adalah roh suci yang tak bisa menyentuh segala isi bumi. Kushina harus berjuang sendiri untuk keinginannya yang terakhir. Jika ia menyerah, maka Kyuubi akan langsung menjemputnya dan membawanya ke langit.

"Aku, aku adalah Uzumaki Kushina! Aku adalah putri penjaga roh suci! Aku pasti akan menemui Minato!" sahut Kushina berusaha membangkitkan semangatnya di tengah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Saat ia sudah berjalan di jalan masuk kota Kyoto, Kushina terkejut melihat rumah-rumah kayu di sekitarnya terbakar api. Di jalan yang ia lalui pun ada beberapa mayat tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan luka besar menganga di masing-masing tubuh mereka. Tampaknya mayat-mayat itu adalah pasukan istana jika dilihat dari baju yang mereka pakai.

Kushina bergidik ngeri sambil terus berjalan. Ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya tetap menyusuri jalan besar itu dan ia segera berteriak ketika melihat Minato berbaring di jalan tak jauh di depannya.

"Minato! Minato, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina memaksakan dirinya berlari hingga akhirnya sampai berada di dekat Minato. Ia berlutut di tanah sambil menangis.

"Ku..shina.." ucap Minato lemah.

"Tidak, tidak," ucap Kushina sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Di hadapannya, Minato memiliki luka besar di bagian perut dengan sebuah pedang kecil menancap di tengah luka itu. Air mata Kushina semakin menetes deras.

"Ke..napa kau me-menangis...?" tanya Minato mencoba tersenyum walau kesakitan. "Wa-jahmu je..lek ke..tika k-au menangis..."

"Minato! Minato!" ucap Kushina mengulang nama pemuda itu. Gadis itu sudah tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi.

"Ka-u.. ha-rus ter..senyum.. ukh.." desis Minato sambil meringis kesakitan.

Mata Kushina melebar. Ia sangat ketakutan. "Minato! Kau akan baik-baik saja! Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja!" sahut Kushina sambil memeluk tubuh Minato yang sudah kehilangan banyak darah.

"Ber-janjilah.. Kushina.." ucap Minato. "Kau.. a-kan hi..dup baha..gia.."

Kushina menahan isakannya. "Baiklah, aku berjanji, Minato..." katanya dengan suara serak.

"Kau.. bi-sa me..nyentuh-ku.."

"Ini semua berkat Kyuubi! Dia menolongku mengabulkan keinginanku!"

Minato mencoba untuk tertawa. "Kyu..ubi? Ta-pi syu..kurlah.. keingi-nanmu ter-terkabul..."

"Kau tahu Minato, di kehidupanku saat aku masih menjadi manusia, kau sudah hadir saat itu," kata Kushina sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya. "Kau tahu.. aku dan kau sangat dekat saat itu... Kau menerimaku apa adanya. Tidak seperti yang lain yang menjauhiku karena takut kena kutukan dariku yang penjaga roh suci. Mereka tak pernah tulus padaku. Minato, kaulah orang pertama yang tulus padaku. Tulus untuk berbuat banyak kebaikan untukku..."

Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi isakannya. "Lalu setelah semua kekacauan, saat itu kau berjanji akan menemuiku tetapi kau tak pernah datang. Kemudian aku mati dengan perasaan tak tenang karena kau tak kunjung datang," lanjut Kushina. "Mungkin terdengar seperti orang bodoh. Tidak, aku memang bodoh dan keras kepala. Tidak cukup memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan semuanya padamu sejak awal aku mengingat semua ini."

"Kupikir tidak perlu menceritakan asal kita terus bersama, tetapi keinginanku untuk selamanya bersamamu mungkin tak akan tercapai sekarang," kata Kushina. "Minato, berjanjilah padaku. Berjanjilah untuk datang dan menemuiku! Entah itu seribu tahun lagi, aku tidak peduli! Aku akan selalu menunggu!"

Kushina menatap lurus-lurus mata Minato yang mulai meredup. Mulut Minato terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Kushina harus merendahkan kepalanya supaya bisa mendengar kata-kata Minato.

Mata Kushina melebar sesaat kemudian seakan segalanya berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Minato masih menatap Kushina dengan sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. Lalu senyum itu mulai pudar. Mata safir yang selalu disukainya itu pun mulai menutup. Ia pun mulai meneriakkan nama pemuda itu. Nama yang sangat indah baginya. Namun terasa begitu memilukan seiring dengan teriakannya supaya pemuda itu kembali. Kembali untuk menatapnya dengan mata safir yang selalu menentramkannya.

"_**Aku berjanji, Kushina..."**_

.

.

.

"**Saatnya kau pergi,"** kata Kyuubi.

"Iya, aku sudah siap," ucap Kushina meyakinkan langkahnya mengikuti Kyuubi masuk ke dalam balutan cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan. Ketika ia masuk ke dalamnya, ia merasa hangat.

* * *

**Epilog**

Suasana lalu lintas Tokyo sangat padat pagi hari itu. Di sebuah jalan, seorang gadis berambut merah tengah berlari dengan panik bukan kepalang. Ia terlambat ke sekolah lagi hari ini.

"Sial! Kenapa jam itu tidak pernah membangunkanku sih?!" rutuknya kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, ia pun sampai di sekolah. Ajaibnya, bel baru berbunyi ketika ia sudah masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Yo, Kushina, kau nyaris terlambat!" sapa Tsume sambil nyengir.

Kushina masih mengatur napasnya sejenak. "Yah, salahkan jam beker tak berguna itu," gerutu Kushina.

"Kushina, jam beker bukan masalahnya. Tapi karena kau selalu tidur telat makanya kau tidak bisa bangun," kata Mikoto menasihati.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing!" tegur seorang guru yang baru saja memasuki kelas tersebut. Semua siswa langsung duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Pagi ini bapak akan memperkenalkan seorang siswa baru pada kalian..."

Ketika roda reinkarnasi mereka berhenti berputar sejenak, mereka terlahir kembali ke dunia.

"...dia pindah kemari karena pekerjaan kedua orang tuannya..."

Menjadi individu baru yang saling tak mengenal.

"...silakan kau memperkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu..."

Namun, benang merah yang sudah menghubungkan mereka tak akan pernah terhapus dan akan selalu ada untuk menyatukan keduanya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya..."

Dan kehidupan mereka akan dimulai kembali.

"...Namikaze Minato. Salam kenal."

Takdir pun tak bisa ikut campur lagi kali ini.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Pertama, aku mohon maaf buat readers yang udah nunggu-nunggu cerita ini... Maaf, ya lama banget updatenya #plak.

Akhirnya, cerita ini selesai juga! Arigatou ne minna-sama! Kalian yang sudah mereview dan membaca cerita ini...

Khususnya aku ngucapin makasih buat : **uzumaki sari-cha, KarinHyuuga, Keiko, Namikaze Kyoko, Uchiha Sakari, Fiyui-chan, ottonamikaze, Guest** (maaf kalau salah ketik nama)

Aku sadar cerita ini memang bertema tentang cinta yang ditakdirkan. Dan itu membuatnya sangat rumit. Dan mungkin juga membuat beberapa readers gak suka sama cerita ini (maafkan aku, ya).

Oke, aku tunggu review kalian ya! Aku usahakan untuk membalasnya kali ini! ^_^

**Salam hangat dari lubuk hati paling dalam,**

**Kuro Tenma **


End file.
